Children of the Sky
by Bracting
Summary: Percy and his older sister Thalia, run away from home due to their abusive mother. They adventure around in search for safety and a chance at new life. Instead, they discovered an entirely new world hidden away from mortals. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Children of the Sky**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Things had finally begun to brighten up in the life of six year-old Thalia Grace. Her father had come back, her mother stopped drinking that stinky juice, and she had a new baby brother.

When she was younger her father had left her mother, Beryl Grace. This lead to her mother become more and more depressed by the day. She also began to drink this nasty smelling juice that always made her cranky. She would begin to constantly puke some days and whenever Thalia tried and help her, she'd lash out at her.

But now her father had come back. Thalia didn't know why he had left in the first place or what his reasons were for coming back, but she didn't care. Just him being back made her left a thousand times better. Her mother was now mostly back to her fun and loving self, and she rarely drank any of that smelly juice. She also had a baby brother now.

Her baby brother, Perseus Grace, was and still is the best thing to have come into her life. He was the only person in her life that was there for her unconditionally and actually loved her. Sure, he was a newborn and he couldn't speak or state his thoughts vocally, but his actions more than made up for that.

Percy, her nickname for him as she thought Perseus was too long, always smiled when he saw her. It didn't matter if he was bawling his eyes out the second before, as soon as he saw Thalia he would always break out into a bright smile, which in turn made Thalia smile. Thalia truly did love her little brother. In fact, she loved him so much that she practically begged her mother to teach her how to change his diapers and make his food.

All in all, life had been great. That is until her father left again..

As soon as her father left her mother, she went back to the same state of depression. She started to drink the smelly juice again and even began smoking. This time though, it was even worse than before. She began constantly beating Thalia while yelling at her about how her father had left due to her. Thalia didn't really understand why her father left due to her.

Luckily for Thalia, it seemed that her mother had a soft spot for Percy. Whenever she held Percy she would constantly coo about how he was so much like his father. Usually she ended up a sobbing mess after just a few minutes of holding the newborn, but thankfully she never beat him as she did Thalia.

Day by day Thalia's hate for her mother grew, but she stayed. Despite how much she hated her mother and how badly she treated her, she couldn't leave Percy in the arms of her wench of a mother. Who knows what she would do to him if she left. She would probably start beating him and Thalia just couldn't stomach the thought of letting Percy get hurt.

One day, though, her mother had crossed the line.

"Mommy, can we go to store?" The now three year-old Percy asked.

"Not now Percy," His mother had said, holding a bottle of the smelly juice, which Thalia had found out was called beer. "Go play with your sister or something, just leave me alone."

Albeit reluctant, Percy left her alone to go play with his toy dinosaurs. He was enjoying himself, acting as if the dinosaurs were flying and really talking to him. Then, his stomach began to growl. Probably forgetting what his mother had told him about leaving her alone, he walked back up to where she was laying on the coach, beer bottle still in hand.

"Mommy, I hungry," Percy said, clutching his small stomach with both hands.

"Go find something to eat in the kitchen," She growled, a scowl marinating her face. "And didn't I tell you to leave me alone!?"

"Sorry mommy," Percy mumbled, his head down, before heading over to the kitchen. He began rummaging through the fridge, looking for anything to eat. Finding nothing, he began climbing the counters to search the cabinets, but to no avail.

Walking back to the couch on the living room, he began speaking, "Mommy there no any-" That was as far as he got before his mother slapped him across the face.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE DIDN'T I?" She yelled at the now crying child. "WHY DO YOU KIDS EVEN EXIST? I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!"

Percy got up as quick as he could and ran over to his now nine year old sister. Thalia, who had been watching the entire exchange from her spot on the table, was shocked. That was the first time her mother had hit Percy. Shock quickly turned into anger but she managed to control it, for now.

She redirected her attention back to her brother who was clutched tightly in her arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder, but she ignored the fact that her shirt was becoming wet with his tears. Thalia didn't really know how to comfort him, as she had never been comforted herself nor had she done this before, but she tried her best.

After a few minutes of Thalia rubbing his back soothingly and telling him 'it'll be alright' over and over again, he had completely quieted down. Thalia, noticing he had fallen asleep while sobbing, carried him over to their shared room and set him on their bed.

Their room was very small and only consisted of one bed and a few toys for Percy. Though they had to share a small bed, Thalia didn't really mind. Both were quite small in size due to them being young and Percy often had nightmares which led to him cuddling up to sleep with her.

She spotted her school backpack in the corner of the room. Grabbing it, she quickly emptied it out of all her school supplies. Once it was completely empty she went to the closet and packed a few pieces of clothing for both her and Percy. Once the backpack was nearly filled with clothing, she snuck into the kitchen, going unnoticed by her mother who was watching television, and grabbed as many granola bars and water bottles as she could. She then quickly packed them away into her backpack.

Tiptoeing silently towards her mother's room, she opened the door and entered before shutting it quietly. She searched around, knowing her mother kept a bit of money stashed for beer and cigarettes. After a few minutes of searching, she found a total of fifteen twenties, adding up to a total of $300. She stuffed it into her pocket and quietly snuck back into their room and went over everything one more time to see if anything was missing.

Her mother was about to get her wish. Thalia just couldn't handle being in the same household as her and she definitely wasn't going to sit around and let her pick on her little brother. She was his big sister, his protecter, she couldn't allow him to be hurt by anyone.

Once she had double checked and found everything they needed in the bag, she gently woke Percy up. "Hey come on, get up Perce."

"Sleep.." he mumbled in his sleep.

Thalia, not known for her patience, began to shake his shoulder a little harsher. "Come on, we have to go Percy."

"Huh?" He asked, finally waking up. His light blue eyes, which greatly resembled the blue sky on a sunny day, were red and puffy from his earlier sobbing. "What's going on Talia?" She had to resist the urge to sigh at his mispronunciation of her name. 'More important things Thalia, focus.' She reprimanded herself.

"Come on, we're going to the park," She said, causing Percy to perk up. She didn't want to lie to him, but she knew telling him now would only cause problems. He'd start to question her on why and then they'd lose precious time and it'd increase the chances of her mother stopping them. It would also be easier to get out of the house by saying she was going to the park than trying to sneak out with a three year old.

Percy eagerly followed her out of their room and towards the door, practically jumping up and down with excitement. She couldn't really blame him, the park was nice. She used to love it when her parents brought her there, sadly those memories plague her whenever she goes to the park now.

Just as they were about to exit the door, their mother noticed them. "Where ya brats going?"

"Talia take me to park!" Percy exclaimed gleefully, receiving a 'whatever' in return. He was putting on his shoes before he frowned. "Talia?" He asked.

"Yes Percy?" Thalia responded kindly.

"Shoes untied," he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Thalia sighed before bending down to tie his shoes. She seriously needed to teach him how to do it on his own. Once she had finished, Percy jumped onto her and clutched her shoulders tightly. "Carry me Talia!" With what seemed to be her millionth sigh that day, she opened the door and walked out of their apartment.

"Why have a bag?" He asked, curiously looking at her backpack which was strapped to her back.

Knowing she'd have to tell him eventually, she decided to answer truthfully. "Percy, we're leaving. We can't live with mom anymore."

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Because she keeps hurting us," Thalia responded. They were currently walking down the streets of San Francisco, well, she was walking while Percy was being carried.

"You'll protect me though, right?"

Thalia smiled. "Always."

She could practically feel the smile he had on his face as he snuggled his head into her shoulder. "Wait," he said as if realizing something. "Does this mean we not going to the park?"

Thalia sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way she would be able to say no without him crying. "I'll take you to the park," Percy grinned, "But only for a little while, okay?" She felt him nod, head still on her shoulder.

Once they had arrived at the San Francisco park, Thalia sat down on a bench while Percy went to play on the slides. She was just casually taking in the scenes from the park, when she noticed a tall man wearing a hoodie. 'That's odd, who would wear a hoodie when it's this hot?' He also seemed to be staring directly at her. But that wasn't the strangest part, as she could've sworn the man had only one eye. 'Must be the lights playing tricks,' She chalked up.

Once about fifteen or so minutes passed, she called out to Percy. "Come on Percy, time to go!"

"Okay, one second," He replied, before turning back to a group of children he was playing with, "Bye guys, I have to go!" He said before skipping off towards her.

Once he was standing side by side with her, he grabbed her hand in his tiny one, causing Thalia to smile. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Thanks for bringing me Talia, you the best!" He cheered.

"I know I am," Thalia laughed.

"So where we going?" Percy asked curiously.

"We'll see," Thalia replied. Truthfully, she hadn't completely thought this out. She didn't really know where they were going to go, just that she had to get away from her mother. Perhaps they could find shelter in an abandoned house or something? Without wasting another minute, Thalia began walking towards a random direction, dragging the three year-old along.

It was silent for quiet some while, before Percy decided to break it. "So we never going see mommy again?" He asked.

"No Percy, we won't," Thalia said happily.

"Can we go back to say goodbye first?" Percy questioned. She looked down to see him frowning. Even after she hit him and mistreated him he still cared for her?

"I'm sorry Percy, but we can't," Thalia told him softly. She knew this was a lot to take in, especially for a kid as young as him. If this had been anyone other than her little brother, she probably would've snapped at them for asking so many questions.

Percy didn't say anything, deciding to continue walking. Soon they had arrived at a broken down one story house which seemed to be abandoned. She guided Percy towards the front door where she opened it slowly, the door making a loud creak. Percy tightened his grip around her hand, looking scared out of his mind.

Inside the house was very dusty and had little furniture. It was also quite dark and when Thalia tried to flick the lights on, they didn't work. Luckily, there was still some light coming in from the outside.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in. Slowly she made her way through the house. She heard the occasional creaks of the wooden floor. Just as they entered the living room a boy popped out, holding a knife. Thalia instinctively pushed Percy behind her.

"Who're you?" He asked loudly. He appeared to be eleven years old and he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His jeans and blue t-shirt were cut all over and dirty.

"Calm down," Thalia said, holding her hands up to show she wasn't armed. "We're just looking for a place to stay. We'll leave if you already live here," She then began to turn back towards the door after grabbing Percy's hand.

"Wait!" The blonde boy called out. "Are you guys runaways too?"

Thalia slowly turned around. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The boy shrugged. "Why else would you be looking for a place to stay? Anyways, you're welcome to stay with me if you'd like, I live alone."

Thalia narrowed her eyes towards him. "Why would you invite us to stay with you? You don't even know us."

"True," He agreed. "But I still know how it feels to live on the streets. Plus it's kind of lonely." He then out stretched his hand. "What's your name?"

"Thalia," She said, grabbing his hand in a firm handshake. "And this is my brother, Percy," She gestured to Percy who was still hiding behind her, clutching onto her leg.

He smiled. "I'm Luke."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Tell me what you guys think of the idea. I've been dying to try and write a Percy-Thalia sibling story so here it is. I hope it wasn't too bad, I think I actually did pretty decently on this story.**

 **I purposely made Percy's grammar bad cause he's a 3 year old, doubt he would be able to speak fluently. Sorry if it annoyed you guys, just more realistic and I don't think it was that hard to decipher what he meant.**

 **Anyways for now I'm just playing with the idea. But if you guys like it tell me so I can actually continue it. Also is this title good or do you guys have any recommendations? I came up with this on the fly.**

 **If you have Discord and would like to join a hangout for some fanfiction authors here's the code: SZ6f8Tt . There are some pretty notable authors in there you would probably recognize and most people are pretty chill in it.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Children of the Sky**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"So..." Thalia began, "Why do you have a knife?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Luke said.

"Just tell me," Thalia snapped, becoming impatient.

"It's to protect myself from monsters," Luke responded casually.

"Talia monsters are real?" Percy asked, clutching his sister's hand tightly.

"No Percy," Thalia said, sending a death glare towards Luke, who just shrugged, "Monsters are most definitely not real."

Percy loosened his grip on Thalia's hand and sighed in relief, before his stomach began to growl. "Talia hungry," He said, clutching his stomach with his free hand.

Thalia let go of Percy's hand and grabbed her backpack from off her back. She unzipped it and took two granola bars out, one for her and one for Percy. Luke, seeing food, had to resist the urge to drool.

"Can I have one?" He asked hopefully. He hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, and while a granola bar wasn't really a meal, he would take whatever he could get.

Thalia paused for a moment and considered it. First he had pointed a knife at them, then he scared Percy saying monsters were real. But then again, he was also allowing them to stay in a house he found first and he could be a useful ally. One bar wasn't going to be that big of a deal. Thalia nodded before taking a third granola bar and handing it to Luke.

"Thanks."

"How long have you been alone?" Thalia asked curiously.

Luke thought about it for a moment. "Since I was nine, so about two years now."

"How have you survived for that long?"

"I usually pickpocket or steal food," Luke answered nonchalantly.

"Stealing wrong," Percy said, frown marinating his facial features.

"Well when you live on the streets you gotta learn to do anything to get by," Luke shrugged.

Deciding she needed to change the subject, Thalia crouched down to eye level with Percy's sky blue orbs. Laying a hand on his shoulder, "Percy," She said softly, "How about we go get some sleep?"

"Okay!" Percy nodded.

"Hey Luke, where are the beds in this house?" Thalia asked.

"There's no furniture in this house," Luke responded.

"Then where do you sleep?"

"There," Luke said, his finger pointing towards the wooden floor. "You get used to sleeping on the ground after being on the streets for this long."

Thalia nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm not going to let a three year old sleep on the ground. I'm gonna go to the store and get a sleeping bag, you coming or not?"

"I'm coming."

* * *

The trip to the store wasn't very far but it was definitely long. Percy was constantly observing everything in sight, not that the sights were anything special, practically begging to go check everything he saw out. Clearly, the three year old didn't quite understand that they were surviving on their own from now on as he was way too optimistic.

Luke, for his part, mostly moved along quietly. As he was most used to living on the streets around here, he knew where some of the convenient places were located, including some stores. He led them through the empty and dark streets and occasionally laughed at the younger child's silliness.

Halfway through the trip, after what was probably the eighth stop to 'sightsee', Thalia began to get irritated.

"Percy," Thalia crouched down to face him eye to eye. "Is there any way to keep you from constantly stopping?"

Percy was pensive before he smiled, "Piggy-back ride!"

Thalia sighed before turning around to give Percy access to her back, still crouched. After a few seconds, she noticed he made no move to get on. She turned around, "What's wrong, Percy?"

The still smiling boy pointed at the patiently waiting Luke. "Him!"

"You want Luke to give you a piggy-back ride?"

Percy nodded.

Thalia wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. She didn't quite understand why Percy wanted someone else other than her to give him a piggy-back ride. After all, she was his big sister. Was he getting tired of her? Was Luke replacing her?

She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't overthink it, he just wants Luke to do it, no big deal.

But still, she didn't want to leave her baby brother in the hands of someone she just met. Luke seemed like a nice enough boy but if he were to decide to do anything, she doubted she could stop him. He was older than she was, bigger, and probably stronger, though his arms still looked as thin as twigs.

But if he hadn't done anything to harm either her nor Percy so far, why would he do so now? It'd also get them to their destination a lot sooner.

Making up her mind, she looked at Luke to see what his answer was. He was watching the scene unfold with amused eyes. Once he noticed her questioning look, he shrugged, signifying he didn't mind.

Luke crouched down on the ground, a similar position to what Thalia was in just a moment ago. "Hop on."

Percy grinned before running over and jumping on the skinny boy, nearly causing him to fall over. "Charge!" Percy yelled, his hand flailing outwards.

The rest of the trip passed by without interruptions, thankfully. Thalia mostly just walked along quietly, observing Luke and Percy's interactions. It seemed like they were getting along quite well, which sort of worried her. She knew it was dumb, but she didn't want to lose her little brother to someone else.

She didn't mind Luke though. For the most part, he seemed like a nice and easy going type of guy. She still wasn't over his little stunt back at the house where he scared Percy with the monster thing, but she was moving on.

Finally, they reached their destination. It was a little store in front of a gas station. For the most part, it seemed pretty run down and empty. The paint on the walls was beginning to peel off and there were cracks all over the sidewalk leading up to it. There was only one car parked near the store, probably the car of whoever worked there.

Once they opened the door, a bell rang signifying their entrance. Percy nearly jumped off Luke's back at the loud sound coming from above the door. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair was sitting behind the counter smoking a cigarette while reading a magazine. He looked up at them for a second before going back to reading his magazine, probably not caring that there were three young kids in the store.

Thalia quickly got searching. Soon, she found a large blue sleeping bag that could easily fit both her and Percy, but it costed $15. Now math wasn't really a strong subject for her–not that she really had any subject she was strong in–, but she was pretty sure $300 minus $15 was still a lot.

She set the sleeping bag on the counter, in front of the cashier, before going off to find Percy and their new companion. She didn't have to search very long before she found them, mostly because the store was quite tiny. They were both located at the back where cereal was stored.

Upon seeing her, Percy grinned and ran over to her with a box in his hand. "Talia!"

"Hey Perce," Thalia ruffled his hair, "What're you doing back here?"

"Look," he held up the box. It was a blue cereal box with a orange and white tiger on the cover. There were some words on the box that Thalia couldn't read as they just seemed to float off the box. Her teachers at school had called it dyslexia. "Tiger!"

"I can see that Perce," she agreed, playing along with his childish antics.

"Can I keep it?"

"No Percy, we can't waste money."

"Please Talia," he pleaded, using puppy-dog eyes.

"Just let him keep it," Luke piped in.

Percy smiled. "Yeah!"

Thalia sent a death glare towards the blonde haired boy before focusing back on Percy, her expression softening. "Fine, but nothing else."

"Thanks!" He hugged her legs, the box still in his hand.

Soon they were at the counter with the middle aged man. He didn't seem to notice them as he continued to read his magazine, his cigarette now gone.

They probably would've stood there for a while but thankfully Luke spoke, "Sir."

"Huh?" The man looked up from his magazine. "Oh," he took a look at the two items on his counter, "19 dollars."

Thalia grabbed her backpack from off her back and brought out a 20 dollar bill. She handed it to the man and soon she had a dollar bill in it's place, the man handed them a plastic bag before going back to his magazine.

Thalia was slightly irked at his terrible service but decided to let it go as it'd get her nowhere. She placed the two items into the bag before grabbing Percy's hand and swiftly exiting the store, her temper barely contained.

"Hey slow down!" Luke hollered, jogging after the seething girl and the confused boy.

Before Thalia could misplace her anger onto Luke, a deep growl emanated. Percy clutched onto Thalia, fearing what was to come.

All of their gazes wandered around the area, searching for the origin of the growl. Thalia spotted it first. A large, black furred, German Shepherd looking thing was the source. It had bloodshot red eyes that were focused primarily on her and Percy.

It began to dash towards them at incredible speeds before leaping. Thalia's mind seemed to freeze, but her body acted on it's own. Quickly grabbing Percy and holding him tightly, she threw herself and him onto the cement floor.

Her right arm, which she landed on while avoiding the dog, was now grazed and bleeding. But seeing as it was either that or having her head bitten off by a crazed dog, she was pretty sure she got the lucky end of the stick.

Luke, though, seemed to think he was a hero. He dashed towards the momentarily off balanced dog, his dagger in hand. He took a wild swing, managing to get a shallow cut onto it's leg. The little cut began to leak a black goo like substance, signifying this definitely wasn't a normal dog.

The odd creature finally regained it's balance though. The cut Luke made seemed to have little effect on it other than angering the beast. It swatted Luke with it's paw sending him skidding across the ground, probably leaving a mark.

The beast, however, was uninterested in the blonde boy. It turned it's attention back to Thalia and Percy, deciding they seemed like a much better meal.

Once again, the beast lunged straight towards them. And again, Thalia's body acted on it's own. She thrust her right hand out, her palm open while keeping Percy secured to her torso with her left. Suddenly, a blue spark leaped forward, out of her palm, and hit the beast straight on, sending it crashing into a nearby dumpster.

Thalia clutched her now spinning head. It felt like someone was deep frying her brain while it was still inside her head. Her vision was becoming a bit blurry and her body was going numb.

"Woah," Percy said in awe, "AWESOME!"

Had it been any other time, Thalia would've been laughing at Percy's excitement during such a dangerous situation. But considering the fact that they were still in the very same dangerous situation, she decided against it. Perhaps she could look back on this moment later on in life and find a good laugh, if she survived,that is.

The beast was still getting up so she cast a glance towards Luke. The boy had a large gash on his forehead but otherwise seemed fine. Though he was looking at her with slightly wider than usual eyes, probably because of that spark that happened to fly out of her hand.

Before she could wonder what the hell that spark was, the beast growled once again. Turning her attention back towards the beast, she realized that it was standing again. But it seemed she was able to do some good damage on it as part of it's black fur was even darker than before, probably charred.

The beast snarled loudly, it's muscles tensed as it got in pouncing position. Thalia raised the palm of her hand once again, trying to reenact her previous stunt. She kept it raised for a few seconds, the beast seeming to understand what she was trying to do, didn't move, probably due to fear, but nothing happened.

Before Thalia could even begin to think of anything else, the beast disappeared. What took it's place was just as weird if not weirder than the beast itself.

Little particles of gold began to rain down from the spot the beast was standing before. Luke was standing right behind the dust with his dagger clutched tightly in both hands. She was able to quickly piece together what happened, though she didn't understand why the beast turned into golden dust.

"Talia what was that?" Percy asked. She looked down at her little brother who was clutching her hip area tightly. He was frowning and seemed to be a bit scared, but other than that he was unharmed.

"It was just a mean dog," she knew that wasn't true, "but don't worry, I wouldn't let it hurt you." That, though, she knew to be true. She wasn't going to let anything harm her baby brother.

"Why is it mean?" He asked, naïve to the world around him.

"I'll explain later, okay Perce?"

She felt him nod in her chest.

She turned to face Luke. "You know the way back, right?"

"Yeah, the hellhound didn't cause us to go too far off track," he nodded.

Thalia quickly covered Percy's ears with both hands. "Don't use curses in front of him!" she hissed angrily at the boy.

"Sorry," he apologized. "That's what the name of that monster was, though."

"So you know what it was?" He nodded. "When you said you used that knife to protect yourself from monsters, you actually meant it, didn't you?" Another nod. "You better explain everything to me when we get back."

She uncovered Percy's ears before heading over to the bag with their purchased items which had fell during the fight. Shortly after, they were walking back towards 'home'. A few minutes in Percy's tiny legs began to get tired so she had to carry him, but other than that it went a lot faster than the first time. Soon, they were back at abandoned house they were staying at.

Though the house had two rooms, which were both filled with dust, all three slept in the same room. Thalia insisted upon it as she still had a lot of questions to ask the mysterious blonde haired boy.

Soon, her and Percy were both laying inside of the sleeping bag. Percy had his head resting on her chest while hers was on the uncomfortable floor as the sleeping bag didn't come with pillows.

Luke was on the wooden floor with nothing to cover himself up with. She felt a pang of guilt knowing they were sleeping a lot more comfortably than he was.

"Goodnight Talia, Luke," Percy yawned.

"Goodnight," they both responded.

Once Thalia was sure Percy was asleep, she began the conversation. She had so many questions that she didn't know where to start, so she just began with an apology, something she was never really good at.

"Hey Luke," she began quietly, as to not wake Percy up.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Luke sighed, "I'll try and answer them the best I can."

"I do," Thalia nodded, "But first I just wanted to say I uh.. I feel bad for uh.. you know.. and—"

"It's fine," Luke cut her off, "I told you, I'm used to sleeping on the ground. Anyways, where do you wanna begin on this world of craziness?"

Thalia didn't have to think much about her first question. "What was that thing?"

Luke flipped on his back and stared at the ceiling tiredly. "That was a hellhound. It's from the Greek world."

"Greek world?"

"Yeah, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades and all that stuff," he answered.

"You mean Greek Mythology?"

"It can't be mythology if it's real."

Thalia gave him a completely disbelieving look. "You're crazy."

"Perhaps," Luke shrugged. "But it is real. How else would you explain what you saw? Do normal dogs look like that? Are normal dogs that big? Do normal dogs turn into golden dust when they die?"

Thalia opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He was right, she had no way of explaining what happened today. Perhaps there were some dogs that looked crazed like that one but definitely none as big. It was also odd that it turned into golden dust.

"So you're saying Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are real?"

"Yup," Luke said as if it weren't that big of a deal, "Along with every other Greek deity and beast in mythology. And considering how you could see through the mist, that must mean you're a demigod."

"Mist? It was a clear day," she questioned rather loudly. Percy began to stir against her, prompting her to quiet down. "And what's a demigod?"

Luke chuckled quietly. "I don't mean the kind of mist you see on the weather channel. Mist is this thing that makes mortals unable to see weird things, such as monsters."

"Mortals? You make it sound as if you weren't one of us. Wait, are you an alien?" Thalia asked, completely serious.

His chuckling turned into laughter before he reigned it in, remembering the sleeping child. "No, I'm not an alien. I'm a demigod, which is what you and your brother are as well. Demigods are half-human half-god."

"You're definitely crazy," Thalia concluded.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but it is true. Judging by how you were able to shoot lightning at the hellhound, your father is probably Zeus."

Thalia just sat there gaping at the boy. Imagine if a kid you met just earlier that day told you that what you thought was mythology was actually real. Not only that, but that she was the daughter of the King of the Gods. And the worst part was, she actually believed him.

After a few minutes of silence, Thalia asked a question that just randomly popped up. "Who's your god parent?"

"Godly parent," Luke corrected with a playful grin, before his expression turned more serious. "My father is Hermes."

After a few more minutes of silence, it was broken once again."You should get some sleep," Luke suggested, "It's a lot to take in, I'd know from experience. Don't stress yourself out too much."

Thalia just nodded numbly.

She felt super tired ever since that lightning came out of her palm. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, drifting off to what she now knew as the domain of Morpheus.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, was planning on making it short as I just wanted to upload something but it ended up medium length. School starts for me in 3 days meaning my schedule is going to be really busy.**

 **For those of you that were wondering, yes Annabeth is going to join them as well. But this won't be a Percy x Annabeth story. That being said, I might make them have some feelings for each other but it won't really scale to anything meaningful. Also Grover is gonna come in but that's not for way later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to review so that I don't feel like I'm talking to a brick wall! :(**


End file.
